


The Cliche Reveal

by DavidB1000



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, Please Don't Kill Me, Sad, Sara Is Overwhelmed, Sara Lance Becomes Mallus, Spoilers, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Before the cliché final fight, before everything goes down, Mallus stops time and reveals to Sara the true face of the demon they are fighting. Sara isn't honestly the least bit surprised.





	The Cliche Reveal

“I told you before, Sara Lance, I would show you my true face. I do not go back on my word.” Mallus' voice boomed from everywhere.  
Sara looked around, and realized she was not where she was a moment ago. She was standing in a bar, that looked like it came from the 1880s.   
“Where am I?” Sara asked.  
Her own voice answered her. “A safe place for the most dangerous of all face reveals, so to speak.”   
Sara turned to see herself walk up and sit down in a chair across from her. The event would have been so surreal if she wasn't certain what was going on.   
She sat down at the table across from her doppelganger and spoke simply. “I guess even I'm not immune to cliches, Mallus.” 

Mallus chuckled. “Like I knew all along, you would have pieced it together long ago, so to speak.”   
“The most cliché looking demonic entity ever, and that's your true form? Really? Was I born yesterday? I'm pretty sure Mick even can tell that's not your true form.” Sara grumbled.

“I think we both know Mick is smarter than he's given credit for.” Mallus grinned.   
“So, time travel should teach you that you can't win.” Sara spoke.

“Ah. But I have always had an ace up my sleeve! Manipulating everyone has been so much fun. Never discount your own intelligence, Sara.” Mallus chuckled. “In a way, this is just a set moment in time. One thing I cannot change. You must see the true face of Mallus, to learn your destiny.” 

Sara frowned. “I hate the idea of destiny. Especially if I have to resort to cliché demonic forms when I become an all powerful time demon who got trapped, so probably isn't all powerful.” 

“I never claimed to be Omnipotent.” Mallus grinned. “I'm just powerful. More powerful than any of your allies can even comprehend.” 

“I apparently never learned to stop being a cliché spouting villain.” Sara groaned.

“So sue me.” Mallus grinned. “We're the same, and we always will be. You will become me, no matter what happens here. It's just, with the added information maybe this time you'll finally break the loop and become the being you were always meant to be. Far beyond the irony of calling yourself a time demon.” 

Sara frowned. “I honestly didn't want to turn evil.”   
“With the power you can amass, what makes you think you could stop at just a simple concept as good and evil? You're more. You can be more.” Mallus spoke.

Sara looked at the table. “It honestly doesn't matter what I do here, does it?” 

“No. Nothing stops you from being Mallus. Even killing yourself only hastes your transformation.” Mallus grinned.

Sara looked at her hands. “I figured that. Well, I guess we'll have to have this big cliché battle between good and evil.” 

“But of course!” Mallus laughed and snapped her fingers.

&^&

“Sara, you seem really withdrawn.” Nate spoke. “We beat Mallus! It's time to party!”   
Sara shook her head. “I'm not one to celebrate, even like this. I just need to be alone.” 

She wandered off and Nate frowned.  
She walked for some time, eventually coming to her quarters on the Waverider. She walked into her quarters, looked around and spotted someone standing by the bed. “I figured it had to be you Mallus was talking about. No one else fits.” 

The person she addressed smiled sadly. “I'm honestly sorry, Sara, but this is and will always be my destiny. My role to play in all this.” 

“Where do we go from here though, Ava?” Sara asked.

“I share in your destiny, Sara, I always will. No matter how many times things have to play out.” Ava Sharpe spoke.

“Honestly, I wish everything that had happened was literally a dream. That none of it actually happened, but I can't do that. I just have to become a cliché.” Sara chuckled darkly.

Ava frowned and hugged Sara. “You're not a cliché, Sara. No matter what. No matter what happens. I will be with you for all of it. Just tell me what to do.” 

Sara frowned. “I guess I'm going to have to learn magic now.”   
“You'll get the hang of it.” Ava grinned.

“I think the worst part is people won't accept this.” Sara frowned.  
“I know.” Ava spoke. “But we'll be here together. Through everything.”   
“What a destiny.” Sara spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dark, but I do not apologize for that. I figured with everything that happened to her, with everything that happens, I can see even Sara Lance reaching her breaking point.  
> And that's why the ending is extremely dark so to speak, Sara knows what she must become, and she hates it, but she also knows it cannot be fought.
> 
> To have your own future self point out to you what must be done, that you are stuck in a loop, so to speak, would wear on a lot of people.


End file.
